


Rain

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, pre TG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now he was too ashamed to look at Chika, he just clenched his fists and started sobbing as he opened his mouth, how embarrassing, he couldn't even speak up. Usually he was always bold, there's was no way he’d filter himself but it was hard to be honest around Chika. Even now when it was just the two of them. It felt like a dream coming true, a fucking nightmare to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi do I love me some baby MaruChika :^D

“How cliche -” Yoshitoki laughed as he stripped of his wet shirt. “I mean we got caught in the rain and you held my hand running back to the train. Everyone must have thought we’re a couple.” Not that he minded though, he could never actually, after all Maru was his best friend. 

“H-Hey - listen, I-” How should he explain that one? “... you just don’t run very fast okay and we had to get back and -” But it felt so nice just to hold his hand, Itsuki could still feel their skin touching and Chika’s bell bright laughter rung in his ears. God why was he undressing in his flat? “C-Chika put your clothes back o-on -” 

“Oh why? Can’t handle this -” He laughed and now got rid of his wet pants, but the genuine blush on his friends face made him stop. Since when did he react like that? Well he had to admit that they were never in the same locker room at the same time, after all Yoshitoki had a special place in the - “... are you okay Maru…? Why are you crying?” His feet tapped over the cold floor, he didn’t really care that he was still dripping wet, Maru was more important now. 

Even now he was too ashamed to look at Chika, he just clenched his fists and started sobbing as he opened his mouth, how embarrassing, he couldn't even speak up. Usually he was always bold, there's was no way he’d filter himself but it was hard to be honest around Chika. Even now when it was just the two of them. It felt like a dream coming true, a fucking nightmare to be honest. 

“Maru…” Why in the world was he crying? “Please tell me what’s wrong.” His hands gently brushed over the other’s cheeks, Maru’s skin was boiling hot, but so soft… “Talk to me.” 

“... what should I say…?” Maybe that he loved him? That this small crush he had on him after they first met grew into something bigger, more meaningful the more time they spend together? How much he loved his smile and his kind nature? That even though he said going to the amusement park is stupid, that day was the best he ever had? That he was certain he’d never love anyone but him? “... it’s not that easy…” 

“What do you mean?” Why couldn’t he just be honest? Didn’t they spend hours and hours talking in the dark, sitting on bark benches until Maru would jump up because his bottom hurt from sitting for such a long time. God, he had so many of these little quirks that made him special, that made him his Maru. 

Itsuki felt how his chest trembled and he started laughing. “W-What do you think I mean? Everything - everything isn’t easy, being around you and not… telling you…” His mind was running wild, what should he do? There was no way out of this situation, was it? He’d ruin everything. 

“Telling me what…?” 

What was going on in Chika’s mind right now? Did he jump to conclusions, was he just nervous…? His mouth opened and closed, he just couldn’t get himself to finally say it, God, he was a grown man why couldn’t he just say it? It was simple, just these three words. “I-” 

“Yes…?” What in the world was even going on. “... what do you want to say, Maru?” 

“I love you.” Just as the words slipped through his lips he started crying harder. “That’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you the whole time and now you’re here and you just… it’s just, as if everything’s…” Going to end happily, it felt like a scene from a movie but he knew that they never came true either. Those scenes were fiction, this wasn’t. 

Yoshitoki didn’t know what to say, his mouth opened but he could only stare at Itsuki. Was there even anything he could say right now? His mind was empty and he felt his tongue move, making desperate attempts to form words, but it just didn’t work. 

“... I … I am so sorry… I know it’s not appropriate for … me… to think of you like that, just… forget what I…” Why was he standing so close to him? He was only making this harder for him, but in the end... why should he even care? “I am sorry.” 

“Maru no.” Yoshitoki slung his arms around the other’s neck and their eyes met. “... oh God Maru…” Why did he start crying too? There was no reason to cry but he still did. “... I love you too Maru…” Didn’t he really notice it? 

“... but…” This couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t, there was no way that his friend felt the same way as he did, this was all just some kind of joke, if it was an act he should stop now before it was too late. “That's not funny Yoshitoki…” 

“No but, I do. I love you so much -” Before his friend could say anything he pressed a kiss on his lips and backed away quickly. “I-I am sorry I -” 

“... ah -” Now was the point of no returning, Itsuki dug his fingers deep into the other’s hair and kissed him again this time a little bolder. How much time had he spend thinking about this? Wondering how it would feel to kiss him, how many times had he to hold back and not lean in to steal a kiss from his friend when he just gazed at him for too long. 

So much frustration and tension had built up between them and Itsuki just let it pour into this kiss, he held Chika closer while he pulled his head back to deepen the kiss. 

Maru’s lips were just as soft as his words and Yoshtoki would barely hold back, he didn’t like the feeling of the damp and cold clothing on his boyfriend’s body, maybe he shouldn’t go that far just now but it felt like they already wasted too much time. “... you should take that off..” 

“... you’re pretty bold…” Why did Chika break the kiss when he still wanted more. “... but if you’re so eager why don’t you do it?” When he was honest he just loved the feeling of Chika’s hands on his body and now he didn’t have to pretend that he didn’t feel anything everytime their skin touched. 

“Maru…” He whined as he unbuttoned the other’s shirt, Itsuki was so toned, it was almost embarrassing how he couldn't stop staring at his bare chest. “I want you. Now.” All the sleepless nights he spend thinking about him returned to his memory, all the times he wished he didn't have to sleep alone, while his hips moved in the same rhythm of his hands, with his lips trembling while he moaned his friend’s name every time he reached the climax. 

This was a dream right? Itsuki would have slowed down but 10 months had passed since there was this spark, 7 months of wishing they could be more than whatever they were, so it was hard to hold back now. He lifted Yoshitoki up and carried him in his bedroom, he'd do anything for Chika, and no matter what he wanted he'd get it. 

The mattress of Maru’s bed was soft and Yoshitoki really didn't mind being dropped on it, he just watched his friend take if his wet jeans, even though he always wore skinny jeans it never really put enough emphasis on the curves of his body. “Hurry up…” There was no way he could wait any longer. 

Itsuki laughed as he crawled on his bed and bend over Yoshitoki who wrapped his legs around his waist. “You’re a little too eager, are you…?” But he didn’t even give him the chance to answer the question as cupped his cheek, leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again, he was gentle and tender, at least his kiss was. His hips moved in a steady and eager rhythm, giving Chika an impression of the things to come as their erections rubbed against each other. 

He carefully broke the kiss and gasped for air. “I-Itsuki please… stop teasing me.” 

“Okay okay.” But it was too amusing and looked so adorable when he was in mild distress. What should he do? He couldn't say that didn’t understand Chika’s feelings, he wanted him just as much, still it would be way more fun if he teased him as much as he could before he’d finally fuck him. 

Yoshitoki exhaled sharply as Itsuki kissed his way down to his crotch. Every now and then his tongue slipped over his skin, making him moan lightly, why was Maru such a tease? 

“Oh you’re still wearing that damn thing.” His hands slipped in the hem of the other’s boxers shorts and pulled them down. “Hm… you’re already so hard, can’t wait, huh?” How was it even possible that every part of someone’s body looked like a work of art? Itsuki got comfortable between Yoshitoki’s legs and let his tongue slip over his rectum. 

“M-Maru what are you -” Not that he could complain and soon the words were incoherent, there was no way he could speak, he only moaned in pleasure and tried to keep his body from moving too much. It felt so good to feel Maru’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in a steady pace while his tongue teased his anus. 

It was so hard not to blush, why did he always have to blush…? God it was so embarrassing, but if only his Chika could see it he wouldn’t mind, why should he? He had to focus on other things right now, maybe it was a little too much to go straight for something like this, but he was surprisingly good at using his tongue. 

And Chika was so warm and soft, his whole body was so delicate, Maru could feel his cock twitch as he imagined how just in a few more minutes not just his tongue would be moving in his boyfriend’s body. 

“MARU!” Why in the world did he think it was a good idea to stick the tip of his tongue into his boyfriend's body? But the result was more than just surprisingly pleasurable as Yoshitoki started digging his fingers deep into the sheets, repressing a scream, he felt his cock twitching in Maru’s hand as his tongue rubbed against his anus. “P-Please I don’t w-want to cum yet, Maru please…” 

Itsuki stopped and backed away before wiping his mouth. “What do you want to do now, hm?” He gave Yoshitoki a soft smile, he seemed to be a little nervous about voicing his wishes.

“I-I want to …” God why was this so difficult now. “... would you be okay with me…” Chika slowly got up and crawled over to Itsuki who had meanwhile sat down on the other side of the bed. “I always wanted to do this…” He tried to brush his long hair out of his face and was more than grateful when Maru pushed it back for him. 

“Yeah… do whatever you want with me, I’m all yours.” But he was a little nervous himself, not because he didn’t trust Chika, it was just that nobody had ever given him head before. “I’m sure you’ll do great.” Did he… just moan? 

Why did he react like that when Maru praised him? It wasn’t like Maru ever complimented him before, but now was a completely different and new situation. “O-Okay…” Yoshitoki carefully wrapped one hand around Maru’s cock and used the other one to support himself, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to let it slip over the tip of Itsuki’s cock. It didn’t taste bad or weird, when he was honest it really wasn’t as bad or scary as he imagined it to be. Should he…? 

Maru exhaled sharply as he felt his tongue run over his shaft, out of reflex he grabbed Chika’s hair with more force but it only earned him another shy moan. “Oh my God -” Why did the inside of his mouth feel so good? “Fuck…” His teeth lightly scraped over Itsuki’s dick but he didn’t really care, Chika’s lips were so soft and they wrapped around his cock so tightly. 

It was so nice to hear Maru lose all control, the deep growls that came out of his throat while he occasionally let a swear word slip past his lips. Chika had to swallow again and again, there was so much precum oozing out of Maru’s cock, so he was enjoying it? He had to do this right so his boyfriend would enjoy it too, maybe he should move his head a little faster… 

“Fuck, Chika slow down -” But it was so good, even though he couldn’t take him in completely just yet, Maru enjoyed the sensation of his cock rubbing against his palate. There was literally no way that Yoshitoki would slow down now, he was a moaning mess his face was glowing red and he tried his best to make Maru cum. 

He slowly looked up and their eyes met, was Maru also blushing…? He looked so handsome even now, Chika wanted to look at him while he’d release his load in his mouth, he wanted to see him throw his head back and hear him moan his name. 

“You’re too much… honestly…” If Chika wouldn’t stop now he’d might just cum. “Do you want me to cum in your mouth so badly, huh?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“Hm… then suck my cock a little harder.” But he really shouldn’t have said that because once Yoshitoki started something, he’d finish it. “Fuck, ah, Chika -” Itsuki felt his cock twitch violently has came in the other’s mouth. 

“Mhm -” God, that was more than expected, it was a little bitter and Yoshitoki had to swallow hard, but he was more than just proud of himself for making Maru cum just with his mouth. “... did you like it…?” 

His fingers released the tight grip on Maru’s hair and he gently combed through it. “Yeah, you were amazing.” 

Yoshitoki looked up and sat down on Itsuki’s lap before wrapping his arms around his neck. “Really…?” 

“Mhm… you’re so good…” Their lips touched moments before Maru let his tongue slip in Chika’s mouth, it just had been minutes but he missed kissing him, maybe Itsuki should get revenge now... His hand wrapped tightly around the other’s cock before he started stroking it slowly but with enough force to make Chika shiver and moan into the kiss. 

Why was he so eager to him cum? But maybe he should give into it this time, it felt so good to feel him stroke his cock with so much force, Maru just knew how he had to touch him, it was amazing how he could make his legs shake and his body quiver. 

After a few more strokes hot semen covered Maru’s hands and he broke the kiss. “Ah… see it wasn’t that hard was it… Such a waste…” His tongue ran over of hand, licking off the entire load of cum Chika had released on it. 

He really didn’t have any boundaries did he? Was there anything that made him flustered? Yoshitoki could only watch him lick off the cum while he wished that he’d finally fuck him for real. 

“... do you…” Okay how should he appraoch it…? “... you know…” 

“God yes.” But he had next to no experience when it came to sex. “... do you know how we should do it…?” 

“... yeah.” He blushed and didn’t dare to look in Chika’s eyes. “I… don’t want to come off… creepy or anything, but you know… I’ve been dying to do this for the longest time now and I did some reasearch -” 

Yoshitoki placed a kiss on Itsuki’s nose and rested his forehead against his. “... I know I can trust you… I just never thought you’d think about me like that.” 

“It’s hard not to do so you know.” He picked his boyfriend up and gently pressed him into the mattress again. “You’re not exactly fair to me, you know that? You’re so beautiful… and I’m sure you know that it was hard not to kiss you.” 

Should he say something? There were so many things he could say right now, but his mouth just wouldn’t let him as it just opened it closed like he was trying to gasp for air. 

“It’s okay…” For a moment Itsuki had to pay attention to something else and Yoshitoki took the chance to gaze at him, he was handsome, there was nothing soft about his body but that was fine. It wouldn't have suited him anyway, would it? No, thinking about it Maru was always handsome, no matter how he looked like. 

“Before we can go any further I have to prepare you, I don’t want to hurt you, you know?” There was no way that Chika would reply, he seemed to be mesmerized by the sight of Maru covering his fingers with lube. “Yes… I’ll do exactly what you think I’ll do.” 

Chika took a deep breath and tried to relax. It was surprisingly easy after Maru placed a few kisses on his inner thigh, his finger was so thick, just one finger created such an odd sensation and Yoshitoki covered his mouth with his hand in mild shock. 

“There there… it’s not even the real deal yet, huh?” But he was so gentle as he fingered him that he soon removed his hand from his mouth and gave into the pleasure as he moaned loudly. “Mhm… yes, just like that.” 

He would have never expected his Maru to be like that the Maru that blushed when Yoshitoki praised him, the Maru who always got flustered and embarrassed over little things, his Maru… “OH GOD -” The second finger that slipped into him was enough to send him into oblivion, he wouldn’t cum from just that but it was enough to turn into a moaning mess. 

Why was he so gorgeous? Even now that his hair was a fucked up, with his mouth wide open while he moaned and pressed his head back into the mattress, Itsuki wished that he could always see his Yoshitoki like that, being driven mad by pleasure while he fucked him. 

“I love you…” He murmured as he bend over Chika to kiss his trembling chest. “I love you so much…” 

“I love you too -” It was hard not to scream but he managed, after the third finger slipped into him there was nothing Maru could expect from him though, his mind went blank and he just gave into the pleasure, after a few more minutes he felt how Itsuki slowly pulled his fingers out. “Maru…?” He felt so drunk and his tongue was heavy, his head was spinning but he sure missed the sensation of Maru inside of his body. 

“I think you’re ready.” But was he? His erection was painfully hard and he covered it in lube. “... I love you Yoshitoki…” 

“I love you t-too -” The tip of Maru’s cock slipped into his rectum and threw his head back again, it was too much, he wouldn’t be able to think straight anymore, this sensation was new and overwhelming. 

Itsuki carefully pushed his cock deeper into Yoshitoki who whimpered lightly, not willing able to wait but had too. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug as soon as he bend over him again. “Maru…” His lips were shaking and it felt like his body was on fire. “Maru, I love you so much…” 

“I love you too.” It felt so good to finally be able to be in him, Chika was so tight and warm. “... are you okay?” 

“Mhm.” 

“It doesn’t hurt?” 

“Not at all… c-can you move please…?” He wasn’t sure what to expect of it but he couldn’t wait any longer. Sure his fantasies were limited to just imaging how it would feel like and now finally being able to have sex with his Itsuki felt way different, but… 

“You’re pretty fucking tight…” Maru blushed again, why was he so cute? Yoshitoki wrapped his arms around Itsuki’s neck and his legs around his waist, making it easier for him to thrust into him harder. 

“It feels so good Maru…” His nails dug deep into his skin. God, he really underestimated how large his cock actually was, but not that he wanted to complain, it felt amazing. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it.” 

Usually Yoshitoki was always the calm and collected type of person but now, was he was lying below him moaning and drooling, barely able to contain himself, Maru couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful he ever was. 

He leaned down to steal a kiss and this time it was Yoshitoki who let his tongue slip into Itsuki's mouth. Why was it so addictive to feel their tongues touch? This feeling of them brushing against each other felt even better now that Maru was so deep inside of him. 

Itsuki moaned into the kiss as he increased the pace of his movements, his cock was a little sour from the blowjob before and the new sensation of actually fucking someone, but he wouldn't stop just now. He broke the kiss and rested his head on Yoshitoki’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his hot skin every now and then, making Chika moan lightly. 

“Maru -” It was so nice to feel him so close, he never wanted to let go of him ever again, why did they wait so long for this? God… they were so stupid the whole time. 

“I love you…” His fingers dug deep into the fabric under them, it got hard to pace himself, he wanted to do it harder, he wanted to hear Chika scream in pleasure. 

The only thing he could do now was hold him closer as he felt their bodies thrust against each other, he felt Itsuki deep inside of him while his burning hot skin rubbed against his own. While his boyfriend got increasingly faster and rougher, his kisses got more and more gentle. Even when he pushed Chika up and kneeled down on the bed while grabbing his hips and thrusting hard into him, Maru was gentle. His eyes were so soft and loving, if he wouldn’t stop looking at him like that, Yoshitoki was sure that his heart would implode. 

“Maru… Maru I think I -” Chika stretched his arms out to grabbed his boyfriend’s hands, their fingers intertwined while Maru thrust faster and harder into him. He squeezed his hands with more force and shut his eyes, he’d love to see Itsuki cum but this was too much, this new sensations were overwhelming. 

He was so gorgeous, how could anyone be so beautiful? Just h- “Oh God Chika -” 

“Itsuki -” Yoshitoki felt how hot semen dripped down on his stomach as he came, his whole body was shaking and he was still holding Maru’s hands so tightly it hurt. After a while the only thing he could hear were desperate attempts to catch a breath and he let go of Itsuki. 

He breathed in and out deeply and after a while he felt something cold and wet brushing over his stomach and rectum. “... what are you doing…?” 

“I can’t leave you like that, can I?” 

Was Maru really cleaning him up…? “I love you Maru.” 

“I love you too, Chika.” He smiled and blushed again, maybe he’d always blush around Chika, no matter how much time would pass but he really didn’t mind anymore. 

After Maru was done taking care of them, they intertwined their legs and fingers once more and shared a few gentle kisses. “... did you like it?” 

“Yes… you were wonderful, Itsuki… I’m really glad that… you were my first one.” And he really didn’t want anyone else. “... Itsuki…” 

“Hm…?”   
“Can you promise me something?” 

“Sure… what is it?” 

“... will you… always stay with me? I know it’s… not exactly easy… considering our situation and…” 

Maru laughed and placed a kiss on Chika’s forehead. “Promise. I only want you, you know… no matter how difficult things will be… or not be… I’ll always love you.”


End file.
